1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barrier devices and more particularly pertains to a new unobstructed fence security system for precluding the passage of animals through a fence opening without obstructing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barrier devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, barrier devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,116; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,034; U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,826; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,437; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,758.
In these respects, the unobstructed fence security system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding the passage of animals through a fence opening without obstructing the same.